


Drabble from 12/01/16, 7:07am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: I want you close





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first non Scerek Muse fic AND canon compliant as it takes place during 6.02, before Liam & Corey resolve to get along for Mason's sake, lest they both lose him. I think that was where this came from, adoring the idea that his BFF and sort've boyfriend cared enough about him to put their own feelings aside for his sake. That and the fact that Liam sensed Mason being hurt/distressed? Like, something is clearly there IMO

"Li - Li"

He smirks as Mason struggles to do little more than repeat the first syllable of his name. Well, more than just that as he continues to move his hands and kiss his best friend in every spot he can. His wolf surges to the surface as he gently continues to ravish the boy under him part by part, now settling on the nipples he knows are overly sensitive.  


"Li - li - oh **_god_** "  


Mason practically sobs out another moan as he thrusts upward to create friction against their still underwear covered cocks. His breath gets shallower and the arms that were pinned move so their hands can lock together with Liam's. By now, he's finally gotten a groove together and simply let's himself melt into his friend's desperate cries as they continue to move against each other. Mason's eyes are glazed over and hypnotizing, so much so that he stops and kisses him again so he can think without being lost in them.  


He's not sure what to do. This felt like enough before but he wants more now and is unsure if they're prepared to go further.  


"Hey Mase, do you -"

  
The alarm on his phone buzzes loudly and breaks the spell, the reminder Liam that he wasn't anything but asleep especially grating since he finally progressed past simply kissing Mason and them removing their shirts that time. Sitting up - lacrosse practice waits for no one and certainly not if he wants to grab captain for himself - he makes note of his sticky underwear but beyond that quells any lingering desire to take care of the hard-on currently nestled underneath them.

  
All of this is confusing - is he in love with his best friend and if so what does that mean for him and Hayden? Is he bisexual now or just letting his apprehension over Corey make him more possessive? - but he figures the swirl of emotions would be better channeled into on-field energy for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So if someone could tell me the fandom name of the Liam/Mason ship I'd love that? I've never seen it called one thing in particular. Also, I marked it as explicit to be safe but am unsure if it crosses since it's mostly just a little dry humping? IDK


End file.
